


A Gentleman’s interest

by Cam3ulia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam3ulia/pseuds/Cam3ulia
Summary: A guard spends too much time studying Crocodile.Or, while the other prisoners have fun, Crocodile waits, annoyed.[For Ichi.~]





	A Gentleman’s interest

**A Gentleman’s interest**

  
  


Those damned noises again. This was a curse by now.

Every night, causing the guards’ annoyance, the prison became a den of lust and perdition, as well as the main cause of Crocodile’s migraines. That pain was way too common for the pirate, who was merely able to fall asleep surrounded by all those voices. 

Crocodile noticed, with growing disgust, that nobody gave a shit about the hand they used to jerk off: it could’ve been their own hand - it could have been someone else’s, and still, it wouldn’t have meant anything. A cellmate's help was highly appreciated. But, if you were one of those lucky, nice-looking pirates, you could have been able to bewitch one of the guards, one of those grown-ass men who just wanted to humiliate the prisoners.

Ah, guards, so loyal to the justice but so cruel to step on a young pirate behind the iron bars of those dirty cells, ruining them for the rest of their life. If they would ever be free, everybody would have remembered one of those boys - they would have been marked as a slave of the navy for the eternity.

Sir Crocodile, however, was lucky enough. He didn’t share his nest with anyone, which meant he didn’t have to worry about unwanted physical contact. Moreover, his second fortune, was his stump.

now at the threshold of his 42 years, Crocodile was indeed a charming, beautiful man, no matter how big the scar on his face was. He was definitely a nice treat for those young men who were like angels with their superiors but secretly more devious than the worst pirate.

Crocodile very well remembered his first days in that place, when even guards from other floors had come to see him from the other side of his cell, to admire him almost as if he was a rare specimen of an endangered species. Some of his spectators found his scar fascinating, observing that disfigured his face, and Crocodile himself had heard someone wondering what it would be like to go over that ruined strip of skin with his fingers, feel how it wound on that annoyed face - find out if it could hurt.

On the other hand, others had focused on his size. Those broad shoulders, those muscles hidden under his shirt, along with those legs that looked like those of an athlete, rather than a man who had spent most of his time at the desk --- ah, Crocodile. By all accounts it was really a handsome man but, unfortunately, that huge hook terrified everyone. Better, the problem was what it hit: that abominable stump was what served as a repellent for all those bastards.

How disgusting it would be to see what was beneath that garish covering that hid something far more horrifying than a simple scar.

For this, and also for the surly behavior of Crocodile, the guards avoided bothering him - they didn't even pass by his cell when the prisoners seemed to be prey to desire and lust. But Crocodile believed that the problem was not the lust, neither it was the passion: loneliness was the real problem.

Of course, the marines were still curious to see what the man was doing there alone. From that cell, the chains of the handcuffs could never be heard creaking in the night; in the same way, not even a moan could be heard coming from that den always dark and silent.

When someone passed by, just to make sure that the man was not dead, there was only a horrible stench of smoke coming from those cursed cigars.

Oh, that’s it: the cigar was the one and only request made by Sir Crocodile since his arrival there. The man, in fact, did anything but smoke, holed up in a corner, illuminated by the faint light coming from his cigar. Always, without saying a word. 

That one good hand never tried to slip inside his own pants, on the contrary, it remained helpless to support that cigar which reminded everyone, all too vividly, of what a big piece Crocodile was. The man did not smoke trivial cigars, and whenever he had to request a new box, his request was always the same: Montecristo No. 2, a type too expensive for a poor prisoner.

To make it short, all he seemed interested in was watching the comings and goings along his corridor, smoking those cigar (almost made of money) and hoping that those nocturnal hours to come to an end.

Punctuated by disconnected moans and screams, macabre laughter and comments from those who enjoyed themselves just watching: Crocodile hated it.

Or, simply, Crocodile was not interested.

Yet one day, a guard recalls, the expression on Crocodile's face had seemed different.

It had been a particularly tedious and dreary day, which had brought with it a bird-like man that was too pink and noisy.

Until just before the arrival of the aforementioned man, Crocodile had remained leaning against the bars, observing the people passing by, peering into the other cells, until the unusual visitor had made his entrance on stage.

If that guard had not been so used to study that bored prisoner, it would have been impossible to notice how Crocodile lifted from that lifeless position only to hear those footsteps marked by a heel that precedes the tip on the floor, too heavy to be of a woman; he would never have noticed how Crocodile opened his eyes a little when he observed that showy, pink fur framing a colossal figure that slowly came forward, rudely; he would never have noticed the corners of his mouth curving upwards, very differently from the usual sadistic smile.

He would never have noticed how much a well-planned dialogue made of rationality and facts was enough for Crocodile to desire someone else proximity.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First fic I wrote for this fandom - I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> If you want, you can find me on Twitter: @cam3ulia
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
